


Love Like This

by D_AValiantHeart



Series: Crossover Universe [5]
Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:15:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23378974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D_AValiantHeart/pseuds/D_AValiantHeart
Summary: A little interlude between Blood Bond and A Diva’s Demise
Relationships: Xena/Gabrielle
Series: Crossover Universe [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/313631
Comments: 5
Kudos: 14





	Love Like This

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The recognizable characters in this tale belong to Rob Tapert and Co., RenPic, Studios USA, MCA/Universal and anyone else who has an investment in Xena: Warrior Princess. I am just borrowing them for use in this story. No profit is being made from this and no copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> Thanks: To my beta readers Phil and Mac who put up with me regularly.
> 
> This Xena and Gabrielle are the immortal Bacchae from Blood Bond.
> 
> The Storyteller’s Cardinal Rule is in effect.
> 
> Originally posted February 2019.

New York City, Present Day

Xena lowered her book and looked over the rim of her glasses to stare at Gabrielle’s reflection. Gabrielle was so lost in thought that not only did she not notice Xena’s attention, but she had completely stopped brushing her hair. After a couple minutes, she met Xena’s eyes and blushed, and Xena smiled rakishly before sliding her glasses off her face and setting them and her book aside on the nightstand. She pushed the covers aside, well aware of Gabrielle’s scrutiny, and with cat-like tread, made her way over to the vanity table at which Gabrielle was seated. She dropped her hands onto tight shoulders and gently began a massage, smiling when green eyes closed and the blonde head fell forward with a tiny groan. She continued her ministrations for quite some time before the head tilted back, those eyes blinked open, and Gabrielle smiled at her almost upside down. The smile Xena returned was fondly tender and she cocked her head just slightly.

“Everything all right, Love?” asked so softly that Gabrielle almost had to read her lips - except she knew even without hearing the words that Xena had spoken. Her eyes and her tone conveyed both love and concern, and Gabrielle’s eyes watered while her smile grew brighter. The hands on her shoulder’s tightened, and Gabrielle reached back to pat those hands in comfort.

“Everything’s fine, Warrior Mine. I was just thinking.”

Xena smiled. “Still takes you like that, does it?” she teased, remembering the times in their original travels when Gabrielle would grow quiet as she mulled things over in her mind. Sometimes, it was pensive, as she tried to balance who she was with what she believed and what was necessary to survive on the road. But many times it was so she could work through the nuances of a new story, and Xena had always looked forward to hearing what she came up with. In fairness, she wasn’t nearly as thrilled by the time they reached the twentieth or so retelling as the details got hammered out, but that first time hearing a new story - that had always been something she treasured… especially when she realized Gabrielle was waiting for a sign of her approval.

“Sometimes,” Gabrielle confessed but didn’t elaborate. Xena frowned. Gabrielle was usually more forthcoming unless…. But before Xena could ask, Gabrielle straightened and set her brush down, moving to begin plaiting her hair. Xena swatted her hands away and Gabrielle smiled, knowing she was doing it because she wanted to, not because it was a chore or obligation. “I was just thinking about us.”

Xena glanced up at her reflection briefly before refocusing on the hair in her hands. “Oh?” noncommittally. “There’s a lot of thinking that could be done with that particular subject. We’ve been around the block a few times.”

Gabrielle snorted, and Xena tugged lightly. Green eyes narrowed, but blue simply grinned as she continued working. “I know where you live, Warrior Princess, and you do have to sleep sometime… despite what the Amazons and most of our friends think.”

“Maybe, but you’re gonna have a crooked braid if you keep moving.”

Gabrielle sighed loudly but made it a point to stay perfectly still aside from her hands which ran gently along the smooth surface of the vanity. “Do you remember… do you remember when we first found this piece?”

Xena finished the work on the braid and tied it off, then leaned over and slipped her arms around Gabrielle’s middle. “Of course I do,” she replied. “It was our first trip back to Europe when we were finally reunited.”

************

London, February 1900

It had been a long, slow journey across the ocean by boat, even traveling first class. Xena had absolutely no patience for all the folderol of women’s fashions, and she had steadfastly refused to don them for any reason. There were many - mostly women - who tried to argue… to point out the mandates that society demanded of women… especially women of wealth and, if not culture, then at least knowledge - that it was her responsibility to represent herself and her sex in the most decorous manner possible. There were others - mostly men - who tried to shun her and shame her into conformity. Gabrielle wisely remained quiet and watched as Xena ignored them all and did what Xena had always done - be herself. She wasn’t angry or impatient about it - time had mellowed them both far too much to allow things to get to them. But she remained steadfast in who she was as a woman… and as a warrior.

When they realized she could beat them at their own game, and did so without making a show about it or deliberately embarrassing them, they grudgingly accepted her as a wealthy eccentric into their circles… most of them anyway. Most of the women watched with more than a hint of jealousy, while Gabrielle looked on with pride. Truthfully, she felt much the same as Xena did about the clothing of the day and could be found most time wearing the trousers Aphrodite had blessed with longevity lifetimes ago, though she did bow to convention in most social settings. She’d learned long before that some things just weren’t worth the fight, and as an immortal being, she wanted to draw as little attention to herself as possible.

Now on the last day of what Xena had declared was an interminable voyage, Xena was smartly dressed in trousers and a tunic cut to flatter her distinctly feminine frame. Gabrielle sidled up to her wearing one of her simpler gowns and tucked a hand into the crook of her elbow.

“Will you be glad to be back on land?”

“There was a time I’d have been holding you back long enough to get the gangplank out.”

Gabrielle chuckled. “That was a long time ago.”

Xena looked down with a melancholy smile and nodded as she covered the ring on Gabrielle’s hand. “Yeah, I guess it was. It’s been a lifetime since we’ve been anywhere remotely familiar to me. I’m looking forward to it.”

Gabrielle squeezed gently. “Just don’t be surprised when it’s not what you remember. So much has changed since our beginning; so much changes between every visit I make here.”

Xena frowned. Gabrielle had been so thrilled about taking this trip together that she was a little thrown by her lack of excitement now. She honestly wasn’t sure how to respond. “Gabrielle? Are you all right?”

Her smile was melancholy, but she nodded firmly. “Yes. A little nostalgic, maybe.” She shimmied, just slightly. “Besides, I cannot wait to get out of this dress. I have never been fond of a corset.” She gave Xena a secretive smile. “Though you could always do pretty good justice to one.”

Xena pouted slightly. “Only pretty good?”

Gabrielle tilted her head and offered a coy smile. “It’s been a while. You might need to remind me.”

“I could take that as a challenge, Bard.”

“You do that, Warrior.”

Before Xena could make another retort, the ship’s whistle blasted long and loud, drowning out all sound but its own for long seconds. She winced and ducked her head, struggling not to clap her hands over her ears. Gabrielle took her free hand and held on, knowing if the sound was uncomfortable for her, it was downright miserable for Xena. After a few long seconds, it stopped, then almost immediately resumed for two more blasts. By the time it was over, Xena was clenching her jaw and clutching Gabrielle’s hand tightly. There was much bustling around them as the crew made ready for the passengers to debark. She spent that time breathing as Lao Ma had taught her in an effort to relax and regain the sense of ease she’d enjoyed for years.

“Seems like the more civilized the world becomes, the louder it gets. Can’t say I’m a fan.”

“Yeah, I’m not either, and I’ve had a lot longer to adjust. Though, in fairness… we did make our share of noise back in the day.”

Xena snorted. “But there didn’t seem to be so many people making so much noise all at the same time.”

“There’s a lot more people in the world these days.” Xena just grimaced.

When things were set, Xena and Gabrielle - as first-class passengers - were among the first to make their way down the gangplank and back onto dry land. Gabrielle had made arrangements in advance and there was a car waiting for them. Xena looked at it skeptically but walked around until she was satisfied that she understood the mechanics of it, then she accepted the riding coat and gloves the driver offered her and slipped them on. Once they were both covered, the driver helped them up into the seat and offered them goggles before pulling his own back down and nodding at the hired man to crank the motor. When it was started, the driver put it into gear and they started slowly moving through the crowded dock and headed back to the center of town to the rooms Gabrielle had arranged for their stay. Xena sat straight, allowing only her eyes to look around, even though her curiosity abounded. So much had changed since she and Boudicca had driven Caesar from Britain’s shores, and since she and Gabrielle….

She turned to find Gabrielle’s compassionate green eyes watching her - knowing she was remembering their first trip to Britannia and everything that followed.

“It’s all right, Xena. We forgave each other for this a lifetime ago. Dahok is long gone and Saligia is where he can’t hurt us anymore.”

Xena nodded slowly. “It really doesn’t bother you… being here again?”

Gabrielle shook her head. “Not really… not anymore. I’ve been here a number of times since then, and I’ve watched it change and grow through good and bad. I’ve had millennia to make my peace with it, and either way, it’s in the past. There’s nothing we can do to change it. Besides, I promised Victoria I’d bring you for tea the next time we were in town, remember? She’s really quite anxious to meet you.”

Xena nodded, though she still had some issue reconciling her Bard as a woman who knew people of importance and influence. She remembered what knowing some of those people before had done to them, and her thoughts grew dark and grim. Before she could go too far down that path, however, they were pulling up to the Savoy, and the driver had jumped from his seat and offered a hand up to each of them to help them disembark. Xena went first, disdaining the outstretched hand to step lightly onto the running board before her feet touched the ground. Then she turned and held out a hand to Gabrielle. She accepted both and was lifted into the air and placed safely on the ground before she could protest. She looked at Xena and the driver, and though they both maintained a stoic expression, Gabrielle could see the mischief twinkling in Xena’s eyes. It made her smile in a way very few things could because seeing Xena genuinely happy made her own soul happy and her heart sing.

“My Queen,” Xena joked with a grin as she proffered a flourishing bow.

Gabrielle tapped her shoulder twice and sniffed haughtily. “Rise, Fair Knight, and escort me to my chambers. I must freshen myself before meeting the Queen.”

Xena stood and held out her hand. “As you wish.”

Gabrielle placed her hand in Xena’s and turned to the driver. “You’ll fetch the luggage and bring it up, Charles?”

“As soon’s I get word, Miss Gabrielle.”

“Thanks, Chuck,” Xena said as she flipped him a gold coin. He grinned as he caught it and tipped his hat to her, then jumped back onto his motorize vehicle and headed back to the port to retrieve their luggage. Gabrielle just rolled her eyes and chuckled, then shook her head, thrilled to see that Xena was starting to regain her equilibrium once more. She’d had a much more difficult time transitioning from the warrior she had been - not only in Greece but also the American plain - to something more genteel and acceptable in polite society. Not that Gabrielle had ever asked or even implied that such a change was necessary, but Xena hadn’t survived as long as she had by being stupid either. Immortality was an eternal curse, and only by blending in to some degree would they be able to thrive. And she had every intention of living and thriving forever now that she and Gabrielle were together again.

They entered the hotel so they could check-in and retire to the rooms Gabrielle had secured for their stay, ready to freshen up a bit before it was time to go see the Queen.

************

New York City, Present Day

“I still cannot believe you were on a first name basis with Victoria,” Xena teased, holding up a hand when Gabrielle cocked her head in question. “Partly because that has never really been your thing, and partly because knowing that kind of people usually got us into more trouble.”

“True,” Gabrielle conceded, “but it wasn’t like I sought her out. I didn’t even know who she was when we met. It was only after I spoke to her father that I understood who she truly was, and when I received that first letter from her, I made sure she knew I wasn’t going to let that make a difference in the friendship we had.”

“She loved that about you, ya know,” Xena said, turning away from the vanity and walking back to their bed. Gabrielle frowned, but was quick to follow.

“Wait… what?? How do you know that?”

Xena shrugged. “She told me.” Xena knew by the look she was getting that she wasn’t going to be able to get away with that as an answer. She patted the bed beside her and held up the covers for Gabrielle to crawl under. She waited until they were both settled, then she closed her eyes, wanting to get the details right for Gabrielle, since she knew this would be important to her.

************

London, February 1900

A carriage had been sent to fetch them to the palace, and they were well bundled in winter gear, thankful that the carriage, unlike the car, was enclosed and didn’t require extra gear and goggles. Xena enjoyed the mechanized vehicle well enough, though her true passion for transport would always be horses. And it was a bonus that horses - or carriages, for that matter - didn’t usually need goggles, since they cut off so much of her vision that it made her uncomfortable. The carriage pulled up under the portico, and they waited for the footman to open the door before alighting onto the stone steps. The doorman stood ready with the door already open, and they nodded their appreciation as they passed inside. 

A male secretary waited for them in the foyer and motioned for the butler to come retrieve their coats. Both men’s eyes widened when the wraps came off and the secretary just shook his head. “Oh no… this won’t do. You cannot be in the Queen’s presence in such attire. It’s unseemly!”

Xena simply rose to her full height and crossed her arms over her chest as she cocked an eyebrow at him. He stepped back slightly and cleared his throat as he moved his attention to Gabrielle. She too had her arms crossed over her chest, but she was giving him a disarming smile. “Stuart,” startling him by knowing his name though he had yet to introduce himself. “Why don’t you go check with the Queen, hmm? I guarantee you she’ll see us… regardless of how we’re dressed.” He stiffened, not at all happy at being bossed around by a woman who wasn’t his Queen, and worse... was a Colonist. Before he could make a snappy retort, he heard his name called out from the sitting room where the Queen received visitors.

“Stuart?” He turned his head to find the Queen standing in the doorway of her drawing room. “Let them pass.”

“But my Queen....” gesturing vaguely in their general direction.

“It’s all right,” she replied as she approached them. “Gabrielle and I have been friends for longer than you and I have known one another. She is free to be who she is around me.” Stuart looked between them with confusion and disbelief, but neither of them took notice of his bafflement. Victoria stepped forward in Gabrielle’s embrace, relishing the strength of the hug. “Oh, my dear friend... it is so good to see you again,” she whispered into blonde hair. “I have missed you greatly, but I am so very thankful for your continued correspondence.”

Gabrielle squeezed just a little tighter, knowing that Victoria appreciated feeling the affection she so easily offered. “I have missed you as well, my friend. I’m so happy to be here with you,” pulling back and brushing the lightest kiss across the soft, wrinkled cheek as she released her hold. “You’ve been busy since I saw you last.”

“And you haven’t aged a day,” Victoria chided with a hint of petulance. “Honestly, it’s entirely unfair that you continue to remain young and vibrant while the rest of us wither away into unsightly skeletons.” Gabrielle laughed aloud and Victoria smiled in sympathy with the sound, and then turned to Xena, who had been watching the tableau with a hint of bemusement and a fond smile when Gabrielle laughed. Her expression, however, became stoic the moment Victoria turned her way. “And is this Xena?”

Gabrielle nodded and tucked her hand into the crook of Xena’s elbow. “It is indeed.” Before she could continue, Victoria held up a hand.

“Come into the receiving room. I have tea waiting and we can be properly introduced.”

Gabrielle nodded, understanding that Victoria wanted privacy to talk freely. She tucked her other hand into the crook of Victoria’s elbow, much to the chagrin of the staff that was watching them. Victoria whispered something about her being a troublemaker - though not loudly enough to be understood by anyone other than Xena and Gabrielle, causing Gabrielle to laugh again. Xena and Victoria exchanged smirks over her head, and they moved into the drawing room and shut the door behind them.

Victoria motioned them to the small couch, then took a seat behind the tea tray that had been placed at her usual chair. When she was settled, Gabrielle assumed a place on one side of the settee, while Xena remained standing. Victoria tilted her head, and Xena shrugged casually. “As there is no one here but us, I realized it would be easier to pass the tea around if one of us did the actual passing.”

Victoria smiled and nodded. “You are surely correct. How do you take your tea?” When the cups and plates were filled and Xena had collected them for both herself and Gabrielle, she took her place beside Gabrielle and waited for Victoria to speak. “I must say, Xena… I’m delighted to finally meet you. Gabriele has shared so much about you over the years that I feel as though I know you already. I will admit that at one point - many years ago - I thought you were a tale she had made up from whole cloth. If you are even half the woman she had made you out to be, you are truly an outstanding representative of not just women, but of humankind itself.”

Xena shook her head. “I’m no paragon. If I was, we never would have been separated in the first place.” Victoria studied her for several long moments in silence and then turned to Gabrielle.

“Would you give us a little time, Gabrielle? I know Cook is anxious to talk to you, but I would also like a few minutes alone with Xena. I think it would help us to… understand one another.”

Gabrielle looked to Xena, who shrugged. She wasn’t particularly surprised by the request - neither of them were, honestly - and she turned to Victoria. “Be kind to her, Vickie. I love her, and I’m happy again… genuinely, truly happy. She has more than paid for any wrong you might think she did to me.”

“Perhaps,” Victoria conceded. “But I would still like the opportunity to speak to her privately.”

“Go on, Love,” Xena instructed. “Maybe you can tell Cook what was missing in those red tarts, because something was off about them.”

Gabrielle smiled and cupped Xena’s cheek, not surprised to feel a kiss brushed over her thumb. “You noticed that too, did ya?” chuckling when Xena smirked and raised an eyebrow. “Of course you did. They’ve always been your favorite.” She looked back at the Queen. “I’ll be back shortly,” pointing her finger and giving a significant look. “Don’t make it so I have to clean up any bloodshed,” mostly joking.

Victoria snorted and shook her head. “Really? At my age?? Besides, I don’t get the impression that Xena is the type to beat up on old women.” She clasped Gabrielle’s free hand. “Let me do this… if only for my peace of mind. You deserve to have someone to look out for you on occasion too.”

Gabrielle leaned over and kissed Victoria’s cheek. “I really don’t need it, but I appreciate the sentiment. Now both of you behave, and I’ll see if I can get Cook to whip up another batch of tarts.” Then she exited the room, closing the door firmly behind her. Xena remained still and quiet, wanting to give Victoria the opportunity to get whatever was bothering her off her chest. Still, she was taken by surprise by the tack the Queen chose to take.

“Has Gabrielle told you how we met?” 

Xena shook her head. “I didn’t know until we got on the ship bringing us over from the States that she knew you.”

“But you weren’t surprised.”

“Only slightly. My Bard has always had a way of bringing people into her circle,” leaning her elbows on her knees and clasping her hands together. “She’s never been particularly fond of drawing attention to herself, though, and tends to avoid people of… notoriety, shall we say… for fear that knowing them will be detrimental.”

“To them or to her?”

“Yes,” Xena replied succinctly. Victoria raised her eyebrows, but Xena refused to follow the unspoken directive. Victoria sighed and nodded.

“When I was a child… about seven, I believe… I decided I didn’t want to be Queen,” smiling when Xena smirked. “I wanted to be a child - someone allowed to play and run and do all the things I had enjoyed the first five years of my life. You have to understand… that wasn’t a luxury afforded me. I was an only child, you see, and therefore it was my duty to become the Queen. And honestly, with the hindsight of age, I realize I was extremely lucky to be in my position. I could have grown up without wealth and privilege, forced to work to help support my family. Or I could have been forced to marry someone I didn’t even care for and been under his thumb as he ascended to the throne had the law still stated that only a male heir could inherit the throne.” She patted Xena’s hands. “Believe me, I know now how truly fortunate I am, but at the time, all I could see was the drudgery of learning law and tradition and so many other details that make one a good and successful Queen.

So, here I was, a precocious seven-year-old, determined to escape and go my own way. Of course, as soon as I got beyond the house and grounds, I had absolutely no idea where to go or what to do with myself. It was painfully obvious I did not belong… not with the finery I was wearing. All it did was draw attention to me - the wrong kind of attention. A… gang, I guess you would call them… of dirty children began to taunt me, pushing and shoving until I fell to the ground. I dread to think what would have followed had Gabrielle not stepped in and stopped them.” She smiled. “I wish you could have seen her.”

“Tell me.”

“She was so fierce. She gave them the chance to leave without consequences, but of course, they didn’t. They figured they had her outnumbered - there were a dozen or so of them, and she was just one woman. They had already decided I was no threat, and unfortunately, they were right. She tried to send me away for my own safety, but I thought I could help.” She shook her head. “I didn’t understand how much harder I made things for her until quite some time later. I had never seen anyone move like she did - so swift and so deadly - though she pulled her killing blows. Every single one of those ragamuffins lived, but I suspect they were far less likely to prey on anyone else for months after their encounter with her. Most of them couldn’t… not sporting the bruises and broken bones she left them with.

I was stunned. I had never seen anyone fight like she did… not even my guards. She had such grace, and when she turned to check on me, she was kind and gentle. She didn’t ask any questions - she simply checked me over and made certain I was unhurt, and when she was satisfied, she extended her hand and took me back to her rooms where she cleaned me up and offered me something to eat… told me I could have anything I wanted.” Victoria chuckled. “It was the first time I had ever eaten fish and chips, and it was delightful.

But the most amazing thing about her was that she treated me… not like a princess, but like a friend, and I had never known that before. Mother and Father rarely had time for me, and the servants all had to obey me. Even my nannies, to some degree, had to do my bidding. Gabrielle didn’t; I was never quite sure if she knew I was royalty or not, but she didn’t act like I was. And so, we formed an unlikely friendship - one where our ages and stations in life meant far less than they would have otherwise. Of course, this was also before I knew the truth about her. When she suggested that she should bring me home, I didn’t even think to object; I knew Mother and Father would appreciate her efforts to look after me. After we finished our luncheon of fish and chips, she made sure my face was clean and my knees were bandaged neatly, then offered her hand to me and led the way out the door.

By that time, of course, the palace was in an uproar because I had been discovered missing. Yet, she walked with me calmly, not at all afraid as I led her to the gates. The Captain of the Guard took one look at me and called for reinforcements. She merely looked at them in bemusement, refusing to allow them to take me from her. When they tried to do so forcefully,” Victoria chuckled, covering her mouth with her hand to keep from laughing aloud too much, “she took care of them much as she had those little ruffian urchins that had tried to accost me. By that point, Father had been summoned to the courtyard, and he bellowed across the length of it, causing everyone to freeze in place… everyone except Gabrielle. She calmly took my hand again, and we made our way to where Father stood waiting, carefully stepping over the fallen to avoid hurting them further. When we reached Father, I hid behind her as much as possible, not wanting to face his wrath.

His anger melted away - well, I thought it was anger, though Gabrielle assured me later it was worry and concern - and he smiled at me and held out his hand. ‘Come, Victoria, and bring your new friend. It seems we have much to discuss.’ Gabrielle nodded and I took both his hand and hers and we came into this drawing room, as a matter of fact. Gabrielle told Father what she knew from her point of view, and he watched her carefully, intent on seeing if she would lie to him. Then he turned to me and I ran and jumped in his lap and broke into tears. I had been so scared, and she had been so kind to me, and I didn’t want anything bad to happen to her. He assured me it wouldn’t, then sent me off with my nanny to freshen up for supper.

I never knew what was said between them after I left; neither of them would share it with me. But I was allowed to share correspondence with Gabrielle, and it was one of the best things to ever happen to me. I was never a princess to her nor a queen. She only ever treated me as a friend, and I’d like to think I’m not only a better person, but a better ruler, because of her continued friendship.”

Xena nodded. “She did the same for me.”

“I know,” smiling when Xena’s brows went into her hairline. “When she saved me that day, she told me a story to keep my mind off of what she was doing as she cleansed and bandaged my knees and hands. I was so enthralled - she told about this strong, passionate hero who could do the most incredible things. I didn’t even notice when she was done taking care of me until she asked if I wanted something to eat; I was completely invested in the story she was telling. When I wrote to her the first time, I asked if she would tell me another story, and she did. Every time, she wrote, she would send me a new story… usually about that amazing warrior woman. When I was still a child, I believe she was the most amazing imaginary friend a person could have; but as I got older, I realized whoever this woman was, she was real because Gabrielle loved her.

When I asked about her, Gabrielle eventually revealed that the warrior of whom she spoke was her soulmate - someone she was bonded to in life, in death… eternally. It took me several years to get the whole story, but eventually, she shared many of her truths with me.” Victoria stood and walked slowly toward the window, keeping her eyes focused on the grounds beyond the walls of the palace. It went counter to all her deportment lessons, but she felt it was necessary to give her the fortitude to continue, even though she could see Xena watching her in the window’s reflection. 

“I don’t know how many people she confided in over her lifetime, but she did confide in me… at least to a point. I know at least a little of how she felt when you died; how much she missed you every day you were gone from her life; how overwhelmed she was when she learned you were alive and how thrilled she was when you were finally hers again. She told me many of these things within the context of the stories she shared with me. Other things, we talked about more directly, especially when she knew you were within her reach again and once you were reunited.” She turned from the window and met Xena’s eyes. “She changed - for the first time, I could feel genuine happiness and joy in her words when she wrote… not just about you, but overall. You share a love the likes of which I never thought to see in my lifetime, and she deserves better than you’ve given her. I want to know what you’re going to do to ensure you’re not going to leave her alone again.”

Xena rose, though she didn’t move. “First of all, I would like to point out that none of this is your business,” holding up a hand and looking at Victoria pointedly before she could interrupt. “I know you have her best interests at heart, and I can appreciate that on levels you cannot even comprehend. That is why I allowed you the opportunity to speak freely about this. But know this - no one should have to live with the level of regret I will always carry with me because of decisions I made that separated us… for lifetimes!” her whisper crippling in its intensity. “No one but Gabrielle will ever be able to comprehend the level of loneliness and misery that I caused us both, and no one but her understands the lengths I will go to ensure we never suffer like that again. A love like ours is beyond price, Victoria, and I will not allow anything to take it away… ever.”

Victoria put her hands together as though in prayer and brought them to her lips as she smiled. “Good,” she replied emphatically. “That’s what I wanted to hear. Given the stories Gabrielle told me - if even half of them are true - then you and she will find the happiness both of you deserve to have. And for that, I am more grateful than you can know.”

“Why? I understand you want Gabrielle’s happiness. She’s been a friend to you since you were a child and she treated you as nothing other than a friend. But you only know me from her stories, and those stories should have made you hate me, at the very least.”

Victoria allowed her hands to catch Xena’s and she drew her back to the small sofa she’d been seated on before. “Oh Xena… no. I will admit to wondering about some of the decisions and choices you made, but I have the luxury of hindsight. But you have to know that every story she told of you was filled with the love and joy you shared together… even through the… more challenging parts.”

Xena chuckled, a release for much stronger emotions she refused to release. “Oh, Your Majesty - has anyone ever commented on your gift for understatement?”

Victoria snorted. “They wouldn’t dare. But you should call me Victoria, as Gabrielle does when she’s not deliberately trying to provoke me.”

“Not a fan of Vickie, I take it?”

“Not even remotely,” she assured dryly. “I only let her get away with it because she’s been my friend for my whole life, and I cherish that more than I mind the teasing. If I was completely honest, I allow the teasing because it makes me feel like part of her family… like I still belong.”

Xena released one of the hands she still held and covered Victoria’s. “You will always belong, Victoria, if only because you care enough for her to stand up to me.”

Victoria smiled through her tears, and shifted so she could pull out a handkerchief to dry them. “Right, then. I’m glad we got that settled. Now… will you tell me some stories of her? She never put herself in any of the ones she told me of you, and I cannot believe she didn’t participate in at least a few of the adventures she shared.”

Xena snorted. “A few?? She was the cause of most of the trouble we got into,” her tone and sparkling eyes causing Victoria to clap her hands together in delight and chortle with laughter. And it was into this scene that Gabrielle walked into a short time later. She was more than slightly bemused by it - especially given that neither woman was ever particularly demonstrative - but she was quickly drawn into the circle which lasted through an informal dinner and nightcaps.

Finally, reluctantly, Victoria allowed them to take their leave, walking them to the door herself, and waving goodbye as the carriage pulled out from the portico and headed to the gate. Only when the gates closed behind them did Gabrielle turn to Xena. 

“So… I take it you made it through her gauntlet?”

Xena shrugged and gave a half-smile. “Hers wasn’t the worst I’ve survived,” she admitted. “I’m glad you had her, and I’m glad she had you.”

“She’s been a good friend to have. I’ll miss her when she’s gone, though not like I missed you. Thank you for coming back to me.”

“Thank you for waiting. I promise never to do something like that again.”

************

New York City, Present Day

“I’ve never been quite as surprised as I was when I returned from the kitchen to find the two of you laughing and carrying on like two old friends. What were you two talking about anyway?” shifting in Xena’s embrace enough to look up into her face. Xena smiled slightly, then kissed her forehead.

“Nothing of importance, really,” not about to admit the truth. Gabrielle didn’t need to know which stories in which she featured prominently that Xena had shared with Victoria. Gabrielle narrowed her eyes and pursed her lips.

“Um hmm,” she growled. “Not sure I quite believe you, Warrior Princess.” Xena leaned down and captured those pursed lips, smiling into the kiss the moment she felt Gabrielle surrender. They played back and forth for a few minutes, relishing the love and connection that flowed between them when they kissed. Eventually, Gabrielle pulled back and shook her head as she took a deep breath. “Wow,” she muttered as she fanned herself. “You’ve still got it, Love.”

Xena grinned. “So do you.”

“What were we talking about again?”

Xena laughed. “Meeting Victoria.”

“Oh yes. That was such an amazing trip. It was the first time I truly enjoyed traveling the Continent… and especially more than I had when we traveled it originally. We went through a lot in our first lifetime together, though having you beside me made it not as horrible as it could have been,” smiling when Xena snickered and swatting at her gently. “You know what I mean. But when we went then, it was almost like everything was new for us… except us,” chuckling lightly, “though it was a bit of a delayed honeymoon, wasn’t it?”

“Yeah, it kind of was. It was nice to replace a lot of the bad memories we had from those places with things that will forever put a smile on my face. I’m sure Aphrodite got quite a buzz from that trip.”

“Did somebody call my name?” asked a voice on the other side of Gabrielle, waving when they turned their eyes toward her. “Hiya, Babes! What’s shakin’?”

“Hello, Aphrodite,” they drawled together. “Why are you here?” Xena continued.

Aphrodite pouted and crossed her arms over her chest. “You called,” said with a frown. “I heard you.”

Gabrielle shifted in Xena’s arms until her back was pressed to Xena’s front and long arms were curled tightly against her belly. “We didn’t mean to call you, Dite. We were just reminiscing.”

Immediately, Aphrodite came out of her snit and clapped her hands together in excitement. “Oooh, I love recalling memories, and you’ve got a lot of them. What are you remembering about?”

“Our first trip back to the Continent after Xena and I found one another again.”

“Oooh, I remember that!” rubbing her hands together. “It gives me the tingles just to think about it.” She looked around the room. “That’s when you got that wicked vanity,” motioning toward the furniture. “You started a trend on Olympus, ya know. Everybody had to have one as soon as you got yours.”

“You’re kidding,” Xena drawled flatly. Aphrodite shook her head vehemently.

“Not even. We figured if Gab had one, it was like, the next new thing, ya know? The fact that you gave it to her for a supposed love holiday meant it was a total must-have.” She paused with a frown, eyes going thoughtful as she remembered that time. Xena just pinched the bridge of her nose at the ridiculousness the whole situation and Gabrielle remained still and quiet, though her eyes twinkled with humor. “Pretty sure they nearly started more than one fight. No one could find anything exactly like yours so it became all about finding the closest thing we could.” She shook her head, then looked at the pair watching her. “We don’t get very much excitement on Olympus anymore, so we tend to create our own… usually to our detriment.”

“Yeah, there’s nothing worse than a bored god - they tend to stir up their own drama,” Xena said.

Aphrodite wanted to be offended… she really did, but she knew Xena hadn’t said anything that wasn’t true, so she just shrugged sheepishly. “Yeah, we kinda do. But it keeps us busy and out of trouble, and it’s better than how we used to cure our boredom. You know… screwing with humanity and all.”

“Yeah, pretty sure that would go down less favorably for you now than it did back in the day.”

“Prob’ly,” Aphrodite agreed. “But now you gotta tell me… where did you get that table? We all looked around to find one just like it, but there just wasn’t one to be found, like, ya know… anywhere. Eventually we all found ones that we liked, but they came from all over the world.”

Gabrielle turned back to look at Xena, cupping her face and rubbing a thumb over her bottom lip. She nipped at it and Gabrielle giggled; Xena smiled and shrugged, gesturing with her eyes towards Aphrodite. Gabrielle turned back around, cocking her head at the blush Aphrodite was sporting. “Are you embarrassed by us, Dite?”

Aphrodite shook her head. “Nah… y’all are… … you two are really something. I’d just forgotten how um… potent… your vibes tend to be this close.”

“Sorry,” Gabrielle offered, feeling the flush crawl up her own face. 

“Don’t be - it’s amazing. However, that’s still not telling me where you found that gnarly piece.”

“Oh…well….”

************

European Continent, February 1900

Xena and Gabrielle were strolling down the broad Parisian avenue, taking in the sights and sounds of the Exhibition Hall being completed, as well as the venues for the coming summer games. They had left London only a few days into their European visit, intent on seeing for themselves all the construction they’d heard about as Paris made its preparations to be at the center of the world stage. They hadn’t decided if they were going to stay long enough to enjoy either spectacle, though they were leaning toward doing so if only because it was something new and different in a world that had become decidedly mundane to them in many respects. They turned their steps in to one of the narrower streets in an effort to find some local culture - in particular, some hot tea and a few chocolate croissants… and a little peace and quiet.

It wasn’t hard to find tea or croissants, and they followed the directions the old storekeeper gave them until they were in the middle of a quiet garden at the back of several small businesses that backed up onto it. It was quiet there… almost a world away from the noise and congestion they’d been wandering in, and Gabrielle took a seat with a sigh as she sank her teeth into her pastry, moaning when the richness of chocolate hit her tongue. Xena watched, jaw dropped, as Gabrielle practically made love to the croissant, smiling devilishly at Xena as she licked her fingers clean. Xena wordlessly handed her pastry over without being asked, and Gabrielle just laughed as she took a big bite, then turned it back to Xena. She decided two could play at that game and captured Gabrielle’s wrist in her hand, bringing it to her mouth and removing the croissant so she could lave Gabrielle’s fingers instead.

Gabrielle sucked in a breath, and Xena smiled devilishly, continuing until Gabrielle shuddered and pulled her hand away. “You. Are. Evil.” Then she stole the remainder of the croissant and scarfed it down.

“Yes,” Xena agreed as she wiped the chocolate from Gabrielle’s face, leaning in to lick the rest from her lips. “And you love me for it.”

Gabrielle pulled Xena back into her and kissed her soundly. “Yes, I do.” She grabbed Xena’s hand and twined their fingers together. “C’mon. Let’s walk.”

They walked together like they had for years, though this time Xena had no reins, no horse to lead. Still, it was a steady comfortable stroll as they discovered several hidden gems tucked away from the prying eyes of tourists and foreigners, and well away from the madness that seemed to engulf the rest of the city as it prepared for its showcase. They made a number of stops along the way - there was the patisserie, of course, and the wine shop; there was a florist and the cheese shop; there was a bookstore, a cookware shop and even a seamstress working in front of a window to catch her best light. But it was only as they neared the end of the row that they heard the sound of hammers again, and thinking it would bring them back to the city before they were ready to greet it again, they almost turned around. Then they heard the sound of a crash - something heavy falling and someone screaming, and they rushed in the direction of the trouble to see what had happened.

When they reached the site of the sound, they found a disaster. There was a pile of heavy wood all piled together haphazardly, and only the slightest shifting at the bottom of the pile alerted them to the fact that someone was actually buried beneath. Without hesitation, they crossed the room and began lifting the heavy pieces and moving in tandem to place them neatly at the edge of the room. Eventually, they got down far enough to see a human form, and Xena got beneath the load and lifted while Gabrielle pulled the young man curled up at the bottom out from under and to safety. Xena dropped the load with a loud roar, just as the others that had heard the initial crash came running to find out what was behind those sounds.

By that point, Gabrielle had the young man sitting up, and Xena was checking him for injuries. Fortunately, aside for some bruises that he would be wearing for the next few weeks and being scared enough to be shaking profusely, he was mostly unharmed. His mother stepped forward quickly, listening to Xena’s instructions, then nodded her understanding and got the boy to his feet to get him home. Two other young men came up on either side and wrapped their arms around him, knowing he was less than steady on his feet. The crowd gathered around Xena and Gabrielle, anxious to thank them and learn more about them.

One older man, seeing the discomfiture in Xena’s body language, walked into the middle of the melee, causing everyone to fall silent. He held up his hands. “I know we are all anxious to find out what happened here and learn all we can about our new friends, but it is still time to work,” glaring around the room at the groans and murmurs. “However, I believe we could all share a potluck meal tonight when the work is done. It will give Jean time to recover, and it will give us a chance to sit and talk. Now go - you all have work to do….” He looked around the room and shook his head. “As do I.”

They started to move away as one, until one young man turned back to him. “Master, what time shall we be back here then?”

“When it is fully dark and the work is done, you can return. Tell the others to bring what they can and we shall make a feast.”

************

New York City, Present Day

“Wait, wait, waitaminute…” Aphrodite interrupted. “Are you telling me how you ended up with that vanity?” Xena and Gabrielle nodded. “And you were doing just like you used to do in Greece - wandering round doing good?” They nodded again. “How does that even happen?? I mean… seriously - how does that even happen?”

Gabrielle frowned. “Which part? Dite, we’ve always been wanderers, but really, that part was mostly fortuitous because we just wanted a little time away from the noise and crowds. But when we heard that crash, we couldn’t just do nothing. That’s not who we are… not who we’ve ever been.”

Aphrodite bit her lip and nodded solemnly. “I s’pose you’re right. But how did all that end up with you having that vanity? Because it truly is one-of-a-kind.”

“I’ll tell you.”

************

Paris, February 1900

They helped the craftsman sort through the mess, finding that most of his stock was undamaged. As they were moving things around, helping him to organized things a little more safely, a piece of work tucked into the corner caught Xena’s eye. She didn’t stop what she was doing, nor did she even slow down, but the master saw her look, and he tucked the thought in a corner of his mind to contemplate. When they were done, he extended his hand, and Xena wasted no time accepting it.

“You must stay for dinner,” he insisted. “Everyone wants to meet you, to thank you for what you did today.”

“It wasn’t anything anyone else wouldn’t have done. We saw how many rushed into your shop as soon as they heard.”

“Perhaps,” he concurred, “but we are all known to one another here. It is expected that a neighbor helps a neighbor. You, on the other hand, are strangers. You had no reason to do what you did except that it was the right thing… the good thing to do. That makes you heroes to us. Please… allow us to celebrate you and make friends.”

Gabrielle turned to Xena, knowing how much she truly loathed anything that recognized her as a hero. Xena closed her eyes and dropped her head, sighing so quietly only Gabrielle could hear it. Then she shrugged, and Gabrielle nodded. “We’d love to. Is there anything we can bring?”

“No, no. We will take care of that. Let me take you to Maman. She will give you a place to freshen up and will bring you back here when it is time. Perhaps my son will be recovered enough to thank you for what you did for him.” With that, he turned and walked out the massive doors leading to his workshop, and into a storefront that housed several fine pieces of carved wood furniture. He brought them to the back stairs and made his way up, calling out to his wife on his way. She came out to the landing drying her hands on a towel, but perked up instantly when she noted the two women following in his wake. She tucked the towel into her apron and offered her outstretched hands, pulling them both forward to peck them on the cheek. Then she drew them inside, and drew up a small amount of water and a large bottle of wine for them to clean up their scrapes and cuts they had acquired. Then she showed them to a room where there could rest privately.

However, instead of resting, they stayed with the family. Gabrielle helped cook up a hearty stew she knew Xena loved while the woman of the house put together some pies. The young man they had rescued emerged from another room and sat talking to Xena. Gabrielle couldn’t quite make out what was being said, though that was mostly due to the effort she put into not eavesdropping. The woman leaned uncomfortably close. “She’s a good one. Jean doesn’t talk too much to anybody… never has. But you’d think by the way he’s going on that he was Mr. Popularity or something.”

Gabrielle smiled. “She’d never admit it, but she has a soft spot for young men about his age. She lost a brother when he was just coming into manhood, and his death has haunted her since. It wasn’t her fault; just one of those things, but she has always blamed herself for not being able to keep it from happening.”

The woman lifted an arm to wipe her eyes. “That’s a hard, hard thing to overcome.” She sniffed and wiped at her face with her apron. “We had a daughter - a beautiful little girl who was the apple of everyone’s eye hereabouts. One day, she ran out in the road… just playing, ya know, like kids do. The next thing we knew, she’d somehow managed to get caught up in some horse tack of a runaway buggy and was trampled to death.” She sobbed for a moment, but before Gabrielle could move to comfort her, she wiped her eyes again and shook her head. “It’s one reason everyone comes running now, whenever we hear what sounds like trouble. We don’t want our kids being hurt or worse because we couldn’t be bothered to care.”

“I’m so sorry for your loss. A parent should never have to know the loss of a child. It’s the worst kind of pain there is,” Gabrielle said, even though she knew from personal experience that there was worse. She wasn’t going to demean this woman’s pain, however, telling her about something she would likely never understand.

“You’ve lost a child?”

“Xena and I have both lost a child that we bore.”

The woman nodded. “Then you know what I’m talking about.”

“I do. I can’t say it ever goes away, but time does make it hurt less.”

“Thank you, Gabrielle. I’m sorry you had to go through that, but glad that you understand.”

When the food was ready, the woman motioned the boy to take the stew pot, and Xena and Gabrielle each grabbed a pie to bring downstairs to the potluck. The workshop was already crowded, but they were greeted with cheers and shouts of welcome. Then the woman took the pies from them, gesturing that they remain near the staircase while people came around to introduce themselves and offer their thanks. Gabrielle stood as close to Xena as could be managed, keeping a hand on her at all times and intermittently rubbing her back to help her relax.

The master watched them and their interactions with each other and those around them, and before the night was over, he’d come to several conclusions… most of which were correct. As the party wound down, and the young man stood in front of the crowd to thank them publicly, the carpenter came to one more conclusion. But he wanted to speak to his wife first, so while the rest were invested in the young man’s words, the craftsman and his wife stepped outside to talk privately.

It only took a few minutes - she was delighted by his suggestion. When they entered the room again, the masses were clapping, and Gabrielle was at the front of the room, thanking each of them for their hospitality. When she was done, the room turned back to their celebrating, and he saw them taking the opportunity to make their escape. Just as they reached the door, he stopped them, and he physically saw Xena’s shoulders fall. And he realized in that moment just how rare she and Gabrielle were, because only now was it clear just how uncomfortable she actually was with the accolades and recognition. He gently took her elbow and led her to the outside door, releasing her to hold the door for Gabrielle when she followed them out.

“Thank you for what you did today for my son, and what you did tonight for our community. I know you’d rather be just about anywhere but here, so thank you for remaining.” He sucked in a breath and she waited… well, if not patiently, at least she didn’t threaten him to hurry things along. “Maman told you the story of our daughter?” seeing Gabrielle’s head shake in the affirmative while Xena stayed completely stoic. “The piece you were admiring this afternoon was to have been hers for her birthday this year. I would be honored if you would accept it as payment for the debt my family and I accrued today with your actions.”

Xena shook her head and growled. “No. I don’t do what I do to put money in my pocket.”

The man’s eyes widened and he recognized his poor choice of words immediately. “No… no - not what I meant at all.” He sighed. “The truth is, I am having a difficult time selling it - me personally… not because there aren’t people who would surely pay a fine coin for that table. But I made that for my daughter, and I can’t actually put a price on what that… what her legacy and memory… is worth. I would rather give it to someone who will love and respect it and the tale behind it than make quick gold off of what is left.”

“And what makes you think we wouldn’t do the same thing the moment we had it in our possession?”

He smiled. “My gut, mostly. The fact that you rushed in here with no thought of yourself; that you even ask the question gives me reason enough to trust you wouldn’t. But I’ve also watched you two together tonight, and I believe that you would cherish this piece the way you cherish one another. People who share a love like yours don’t destroy any form of love if it can be avoided, and this is our final love letter to our little girl.”

Xena looked at Gabrielle who simply shrugged in response, giving Xena the opportunity to make the choice she wanted. Xena turned back to the man and stared at him a long moment before shifting her attention to the vanity that had caught her eye in the first place. She released a slow, deep breath, then turned back to him one last time. Finally, she nodded and extended her hand. “Thank you,” was all she said, but it was enough.

************

New York City. Present Day

Aphrodite accepted the box of tissues Xena passed her, and she wiped her eyes and blew her nose before she finally turned to them. “Wow,” she whispered, “what a beautiful story. Is it true?”

“Of course it’s true,” Gabrielle said, affronted. “Why would you ask that?”

Aphrodite smirked. “Well, it wouldn’t be the first time you spun a tale out of whole cloth now, would it?” said with a hint of laughter to show Gabrielle that she was teasing a little bit. “Besides, it was almost too pat… like, you know, too good to be true.”

Xena rolled away from Gabrielle and stood up, holding an imperative hand out to Aphrodite. “C’mere.” She took her hand lightly and pulled her to the vanity, then knelt, pulling Aphrodite along with her. She stuck her head under the top, them immediately popped back up, turned and holding a hand out for the flashlight she knew Gabrielle had waiting. She caught the easy toss and ducked back under again, flipping it on and pointing out the name of the daughter cut into the top of the vanity along with the dates of her birth and death. Then she gestured to the back of the piece and showed the inscription to Aphrodite.

‘To Xena and Gabrielle - if all the world knew a love like yours, then it would surely be the most beautiful place to live. Paris, February 14, 1900.

Aphrodite backed out from under the vanity and stood, waiting for Xena to do the same. She reached up and kissed Xena’s cheek, then crossed to the bed and did the same to Gabrielle. Then without another word, she disappeared from sight, leaving only a trail of rose petals in her wake.

“Was it something we said?”

Gabrielle shook her head and lifted the covers, gratified when Xena slid in with alacrity. “I don’t think so. I bet she just needs a little time to digest it.”

Xena reached over and turned out the light, then rolled over to cover Gabrielle’s body with her own. And there were no more words as they celebrated the love between them once more, strengthening the bond they shared and the love that sustained them. Because a love like theirs needed dedication, time and careful tending, and they were always willing to put in the work.

THE END  
02/19


End file.
